


Accidents are sometimes blessings in disguise

by RoseTailor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, No Spoilers, Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTailor/pseuds/RoseTailor
Summary: A drunken night out with all of his friends proved to be a pivotal change to Naruto's monotonous life.





	1. Chapter 1

"I hadn't meant for it to go that far" thought Naruto to himself as he recallled the events from the previous night.

 

It had been a really long time since the "rookie" groups had all gathered together and unfortunately not all of them could be there after the tragedy of the 4th shinobi war. But his friends had decided not to take any missions this past week and urged him to keep his weekend free.

He'd busted his ass trying to fulfill all the paperwork a Hokage was required to and even slept in his office for the past 2 nights.

 

"What's the special ocassion everyone's talking about?" He'd asked his assistant Shikamaru.

"What a pain those fools are but at least it's going to be fun. I better make sure to leave Shikadai at his grandma's."

He'd grumbled and when Naruto insisted on an answer he'd point blank refused to give it.

 

Naruto had sulked for a while then resumed his mindless work as he recalled the evants after the war and Sasuke's return.

His name lingered in his thoughts as if it was something sweet and addictive but he'd long ago decided to bury those feelings.

When they'd healed enough after having their arms blasted off Sasuke had beed imprisoned for a while.

 

Kakashi-sensei had not wanted to do it but it was the only choice he could make.

The Elder's ultimatum had been either death or imprisonment until he'd divulged all his secrets.

And so 3 months afterwards Sasuke had been pardoned of his crimes and became a free man again.

Naruto had been overjoyed to say the least. Being able at last to develop their friendship but the stubborn man had decided to go away again and repent his actions all the while looking for traces of Kaguya.

He'd also decided to not get a prosthetic arm as Naruto had.

"It will become a reminder. Everytime hate starts to overtake me again I will be reminded that there are people in my life who need me.

I'll remember that you are here thinking about me."

This had left Naruto with a giant lump in his throat but he'd commented no more and instead hugged his friend goodbye.

After one last fist bump Sasuke had turned away and after taking a few steps disappeared with one handgesture.

 

* * *

 

A while later and without his notice people had started to get together.

Ino and Sai, Shikamaru and Temari, Lee and Tenten and even Chouji managed to get together with Karui

As a Hokage in training the attention and there fore pressure of his village began to creep over him and urged him to stop dawdling and get to making the next generation of great shinobi.

Naruto swallowed hard everytime he was reminded of it as he knew he'd never be interested in any of the girls even though he'd never told anyone.

 

With a sigh he streched on his bed one last time and deciding to go for a walk in the forest put on his sandals and left.

The door closing behind him left an ominous warning for the change that were to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke! Sasuke!! Sasuke..." The same voice yelled after him. But why was he running? Who was he running from?

The voice yelled his name again and it was closer than it had been before.

"Come back to the village with me. I'll shoulder all your hate so come back." 

His memories then started to trickle back in. His brother's sharingan eyes staring at him from the top of the pole. The horrible reality that everyone was dead and the crushing feeling from within as hate and the desire to destroy the source of it all gripped him.

And then when he could almost feel nothing at all another pair of eyes stared at him. They were blue and warm and crinkled in an obvious smile that brimmed with happiness at the sight of him, small and weak as he was.

He looked up and the crushing feeling began to fade a little. Those blue eyes kept looking at him inviting him to take the extended hand and hold on to it with all his might but then something else caught his attention.

Somebody was on the ground beside him and the same blue eyes were looking up but not at him and they were filled with fear. Fear that they would both soon die.

He jumped without thinking and was almost instantly hit.

"Why! Why did you protect me teme? I didn't ask for it!!" 

The only thing he knew at that point was that those blue eyes that accepted all of him and the person they belonged to had to be protected at all costs.

Then everything went black again. When he came to he realized he was too weak. Too weak to protect, too weak to crush what was eating him up inside and he slapped the hand away in clear rejection but it came coming after him and that's when he'd started running.

He had to get power. He had to get strong. He had to destroy. To kill Itachi.

He kept running and running until he found out the truth that had been hidden from him for so long and the pain and hatred remained.

But the voice never ceased. Never stopped running after him no matter how strong he got until finally it caught up with him.

He looked back only to feel a hand gripping his shoulder and those blue eyes staring at him again. They'd never wavered. Never stopped accepting him.

"I've finally caught up with you Sasuke..." Said Naruto as they lay on the cold stone. Tattered and beaten with their arms blasted off and the weight of the stone that was his anger and hatred gone for good.

He turned away as the tears began to flow.

He woke with a start. The tears still flowing as he gasped for air. Thoughts of Naruto calmed him down as he remembered where he was and what he was doing.

He'd left the village to search for traces of Kaguya. So far he hadn't found anything despite traveling constantly and the only times he stopped was to sleep. He wanted to go back every time he woke as every time he had the same dream. He wanted to finally take the hand that welcomed him and never let go again but he knew he couldn't. Naruto had taken someone else's hand. He was now Hokage and a father. He wept at his loss as he got up to continue the search.

As he went he saw a bird fly towards him. He streched out his arm and the bird landed on it. He took the message it was carrying on it's back and read it.

"Sasuke, I know you probably won't take heed of my message but I've written to you regardless. I've been thinking of what to say to convince you to come back. At first I thought that maybe you would come to see Sarada. She was born a few months ago and is as well as can be but then I remembered why she even came to be and it wasn't because of your love for me. And so I realised that this wasn't enough enticement but I think I can convince you regardless.

In a week it'll be a year since Naruto became hokage. We are planning on a get together and it would be meaningless without you as the only person Naruto cares about to be there is you. He misses you greatly and every time anyone speakes your name he gets this look in his eyes as he did before we met you again at Orochimaru's hide out. Please be there for him now as he has always been there for you. Sakura."

He released the bird knowing a reply wasn't needed and closed his eyes. He saw those deep depths of blue that always looked at him with happiness. Sakura had painted a different picture however. Sad and filled with regret and the only thing that could make them sparkle again was him. The decision he made then was an easy one.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading many next gen NaruSasu fanfictions and doujinshis I finally decided to post my own version.


End file.
